


Lasting Laughter

by NataliePhoenix



Series: The small things are the things I miss the most, one shot collection [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Laughter, M/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliePhoenix/pseuds/NataliePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughter had rarely broken Erik's face into a relaxed happiness, but those few times that it did... that's what Charles missed the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasting Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sahoin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahoin/gifts).



Erik's laughter was what Charles missed the most, the deep, hearty excitement that stretched across his face to reveal the glimmering teeth underneath. So rare had that laugh been, a real treasure far more valuable than revenge. Even though the two of them had been so extremely close in the time that they had spent together, he had only seen Erik laugh twice.

The first time had been the first time the metal kinetic had challenged himself. His anger had shattered in the fading light, to such a powerful center point that he could practically turn the earth with his power. But he hadn't, not then. Maybe he would someday. But, of course, that's why Erik wasn't with Charles at that moment, and the telepath didn't like to focus on the fact that he was gone. All he could do was remember his laughter and sit in his wheelchair, crying for his best friends to come back. But Erik had been so much more than a best friend or ally, well, he would have been.

The second time his laughter had rang out, was in a particularly trying match of chess. The two geniuses had sat in Charles' room for hours, contemplating the action of the simplest moves. But at one point, when Eric had managed an especially taxing move on Charles's part, the metal kinetic had let out a triumphant laugh, beaming at the cleverness of it all. But that had been when Erik could relax enough to smile, that had been when the two of them were together, and everything was alright.


End file.
